Astrid's Adventure : Vestiria
by AstridAstreya
Summary: This is a story about Astrid, a Girl who's race has descended from Pokemon, and know she's traveling her home region to learn more about the mystery behind her people and power. She'll be joined by multiple friends and with get into plenty of trouble!
1. Chapter 1 A Chime in the Wind

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon or the names of the Pokemon used. They are Nintendo owned.

It was the soft light fitting in through with the curtains and spilling on to her face that woke Astrid. She furrowed her brow at the light and tried her best to cover her face with a blanket, but the waves and particles found a way to seep through the cracks in the fabric. She let out a quiet yawn and tossed the blankets off of herself with slight finality. Astrid lifted her head from the pillow, knowing her borealis colored hair was in tangles and bunches around her face.

She moved her legs to the edge of the mattress and let them slide over the corner. The hardwood flooring was ice cold, making her retract her toes for a second. She glared downward hoping that she could somehow warm up the spots she would be stepping on. She wondered why waking up was always so hard for her, when her mothers words echoed from the opening in her door.

"The early spearow gets the wurmple, and being a slakoth won't get you anywhere in life!" The tall Labei woman spoke in a sweet and comforting tone to Astrid. Astride mother was tall and tan skinned, much like herself. Her mother, Taya, had longer ears than Astrid, but her hair was shorter on her head and swung just above her shoulders. She looked very matronly in an apron and spent most of her day cleaning up after her glameow, who was rather sassy in nature. "Don't forget to take Sherbet with you when you go, or she get upset with you." Taya motioned to the love ball on Astrid's vanity and gave a wink before turning to return to the kitchen.

Astrid adjusted her lapin-like ears and let herself slip off the bed. She shifted toward her vanity before deciding to get dressed before playing with Sherbet. The idea of having to cross the icy floor to her wardrobe was treacherous, but she made the journey anyway. As she placed her hand on the handle a soft dinging came from over her shoulder - some soft chiming that was almost ethereal. Thinking Sherbet was angry with her for not greeting her immediately, Astrid spun on her heel and let out a sigh of defeat. She was greeted by nothing. She blinked for a second and scratched the back of her head. She looked to her nightstand and noticed her Pokégear flashing. Astrid's eyes caught fire instantly - her heart about to pack a suit case and head to the orange islands from the stress load it was receiving. Today was the day Astrid would be granted her very own Pokédex. She must has just gotten the email on where to meet Pofessor Zelkova. She realized that she'd forgotten to breathe, and was probably turning blue. She took a moment to catch her before throwing on her outfit for the big day. She wore a cream colored top made of soft, simple wool. Her skirt was high-waisted and of a pastel brown hue - it reminded Astrid of the color of her mothers coffee, since she used a lot of creamer. She spent more time than she would have liked choosing her stockings, but settled on an off-white pair that came up to the thigh and had small hearts in a garter line up to her hips. Her favorite pair of booties to match her black cardigan, which both had little pink buttons on the side.

Astrid combed out her long, pastel hair, making sure to be extra careful around her ears, and grabbed her belongings as swiftly as she could without falling over herself. Lastly, she grabbed Sherbets pokéball and smiled at it as she let the Pokémon out to stretch its legs. She ran her finger over the glittering button and the top popped open with a bright flash of light. A soft pink Azumarill materialized in front of Astrid and her anxiety seemed to wash away some. Sherbet had been with Astrid since she was just an Azurill. Sherbet let out a similar yawn to her owners and turned to face Astrid. The pokémons face lit up with delight and she began to sing with excitement for the day that was ahead of them. Sherbet seemed almost as pumped as Astrid was.

Taya called from the living room, summoning her daughter to the family room at the front of the house. Astrid knew that this was the moment she was about to leave all that she knew behind her and expand her mind and her strength far beyond anything she's ever known. Sherbet made a mad dash for the front room, clearly ready to get on the road - Astrid not trailing too far behind, her pink purse was the last thing to swing out of her room as the door slammed shut - a soft chiming noise racing past her window.

The pitter-patter of Astrid and Sherbets feet could be heard throughout the whole house as they raced one another through the hallways. Sherbet thought she was would get the upper hand and used aqua jet to zoom around the corner to the family room. Astrid, prone to accidents, slipped on the small puddle Sherbet had made and landed with a crash on her side. The Pokemon immediately felt terrible and rushed to the girls side. Taya, who was sitting on the couch let out a bellowing laugh at her daughter. "Clumsy as ever," Taya said with a chuckle as she rose from her seat. "You truly are my child after all!"

Astrid giggled with her mother and picked herself up off the floor and brushed herself off. Sherbet began to blow dry the spot on her stockings that was wet. She strode across the room to her mother, whom had moved to the kitchen. Astrid took a seat at the breakfast nook and looked down at the plate in front of her. Her mother had made Cinnamon rolls with orange zest and mint sprigs, Astrid's personal favorite. Her eyes lit up and she dug in without warning. Sherbet was scanning something in the corner of the family room closely, but Astrid was too focused on the fluffy deliciousness in front of her. Taya finished drinking her glass of coffee and stood watching while her daughter finished eating her breakfast. Eventually, Taya's Glameow, Silver, had come into the room and jumped up next to Astrid's plate. Astrid eye'd the cat for a moment, making sure she wouldn't take a swipe at her buns. Silver just let out a purr and rubbed her face against the edge of the plate before setting over by a sugar holder. Astrid considered herself lucky.

As soon as she was finished eating her food, she leaned back in her bar stool, her stomach full. She let out a sigh of indulgence and looked to her mother, whom hadn't moved since finishing her coffee. Taya just smiled at her, examining Astrid's face and posture. Astrid's left eyebrow raised with curiosity and almost instantly Taya's face swelled with tears. Astrid threw up her hands in defense, but her mothers embrace was soon upon her - squeezing her sides so tightly she thought her head might roll off her shoulders. Taya tried her hardest to regain her composure, but the thought of Astrid leaving was simply too overwhelming for her. She soon let go of Astrid - who had to grasp the counter to regain her breath - and took a step back. "I'm sorry honey!" Taya had clearly noticed Astrid was struggling after her hug. "I just want to make sure I remember everything perfectly!" The tall woman let out an embarrassed chuckle and tilted her head to the side. "It's almost time for you to go meet the professor and the others," Taya said, moving back I tot the family room and over to where Sherbet was standing, poking at something with her tail and... Laughing? Taya bent over and picked up a round pink orb, the size of a baby. Astrid shifted in her seat to look more closely at the strange object, only to realize that it was a Pokemon! Taya moved slowly back to her daughter and held out the small pink puff. "For my gracious and loving daughter, who has always dedicated herself to helping others and for sacrificing everything to achieve your dreams."

The Happiny blinked at Astrid with wide eyes. It's little feet swinging under its rounded bottom. A smooth rock was placed in its tiny pouch and, to Astrid's surprise, She had two curls on the top of her head. The Happiny let out a cheer of delight and began to squirm in Taya's arms, clearly ready to walk on her own. Sherbet who was bouncing up and down behind Taya trying to play with her new friend some more, was starting to become impatient and began poking Taya in the rear with her ears and whining. Astrid reached out and took her new Pokemon in her hands and gave her a soft squeeze. The Happiny giggled and adjusted her rock so that it wouldn't fall out of its pouch. Astrid looked back to her mother with tearful eyes. Taya looked away in a second and moved her hands in rejection. "Don't start crying! You'll get me started again too!" The woman moved to the counter and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face. "So, how about you give that Happiny a nickname? Any ideas?" The mother said looking at the Happiny, who was now singing a song to Sherbet. Astrid looked around the room, trying to gather ideas for something cute, but it was far harder than shed expected. Happiny continued singing and when Taya broke Astrid's thought process. "She seems to like singing, why not name her Melody?" She kneeled I front of the Happiny who was glad to have another audience member, and Astrid couldn't think of a better name for the new addition to her family. Astrid gave a wide grin and nodded in agreement. She placed Melody in the floor and gave her mother a hug.

"Okay, okay, enough of the sappy stuff. Have you got all your things?" Taya pulled a list out of her apron pocket and began to rattle off numerous items that Astrid had had packed and ready to go for weeks. When she finished reading the list - and checking to see if Astrid had truly packed it - she let out a sniffle and turned her nose up. "Okay... It's time." Taya looked into Astrid's eyes deeply. Astrid looked back with the utmost determination. Her mothers seemed to like this spunk. "You will always have your home here with me." Taya nodded, her long ears bowing slightly. "And if you ever feel lost, just remember that there will be people to help you and that you can achieve anything. You are my child, and I definitely didn't raise door mat," Taya gave a hearty laugh. Astrid blushed, knowing that her temper can be intense when she's pushed. "Give this world hell, Kid. Your future is in your hands now, I just hope I gave you all the proper tools and skills to help carry you to the top." Taya placed her hand on Astrid's shoulder and she leaned in, planting a kiss on her daughters forehead. "I love you." Astrid smiled, her face a rose color from embarrassment. Taya adjusted Astrid's right ear, and glided over to the front door and opened it slowly. The light filtered in and soon filled the whole room. The sweet scent of the forest washing over her. Astrid moved into the opening of the door and looked out. Her entire community was standing at the gate to her village. In an uproar, they all began cheering and screaming her name. Astrid blushed and looked to her mother over her shoulder. Taya gave her the final nod and started waving. Silver had woken up and was circling Astrid's legs, wiping her face all over her stockings. Silver clearly wanted all the other Pokemon to know who Astrid belonged too. Astrid pat the Glameow on the head and took her first step out of the door.

Her village was only a community of 137 Labei. They lived in the trunks of thick, giant trees that stretched up fifty feet. Each home had windows, doors and flower planters carved into the wood. Their community garden was blooming and some of the berries had already fallen to the grown in ripeness. The plush grass cushioned her feet as she moved gracefully through the ocean of familiar faces and hands gently caressing her hands as she passed. Her village Shaman and Priestess were standing at the head of the crowd closest to the large archway gate. The archway was made of two formidable trees, bent and twisted around one another - each covered in garlands of hang moss, flowers and vines. As she approached the exit to her home, the shaman, Favaza, greeted her with open arms, squeezing her shoulders lightly in his palms. He was an Elderly Labei male, his skin wrinkled around his eyes and mouth from smiling so often. Her turned to face the crowd and they all silenced themselves at once.

"Astrid, my child, my how you've grown." His voice was rough and wispy at the same time - as though knowledge and wisdom flowed through him. "The time has come for you to leave your home behind and travel the world, learning the secrets and seeing the beauty of this region as I once did as a young lad." His yellow eyes flashed with memories for a second before he continued, smiling wider now. "No matter where you go, Flora Village will forever be your homeland. Never forget the forest that birthed you and nurtured you as a babe." His wide set smiled turned on Astrid, who was standing tall and proud in front of him. "Now I bless thee, go forth and conquer your destiny." Favaza finished with finality, throwing his arms into the air. The crowd went crazy, screaming and cheering again. Astrid gave a bow to her people, waving at all over them. She glazed over the hoopla, and caught a glimpse of her mother in the door to her house. Silver was sitting on her moms shoulder, Taya blowing her daughter a kiss. Astrid acted as though she caught it and tucked it into her purse. She gave both Taya and Favaza one last nod and spun on her heel. The road out of Flora Village was lined with Lilies - Astrid's favorite flower. She knew that on this glowing day, nothing and no one would stand in her way. She bent her knee and crossed the threshold into the vast region of Vestiria - Sherbet and Melody singing a travel song together.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Road To the Futrue

It was something about the aroma in the air that just put Astrid's mind at ease. The tall trees that lined the thin path out of her village were letting soft patches of Gods-rays slip through the leaves - which danced in the breeze, making a soft rustling music to match her Pokemon singing. She let her steps swing with her arms, the Pokemon falling in line behind her in marching order. Melody was singing the loudest, Sherbet giving a gentle backup, and Astrid gave a soft humming to match.

She hadn't realized how long the path out of town would be, they had be walking for about twenty minutes without a break in the trees or fork in the road. As Astrid came to a stop, Sherbet walked into the back of her legs and Melody collided with the pink Azumarill. Sherbet let out a cry that sounded a lot like a complaint for stopping without giving her a warning. Astrid gave her an apologetic look and then reached into h purse to grab her Town Map. She felt around in several pockets for it but it was no where to be found. Astrid thought back to her mothers list and rattling. Astrid insisting she had everything was biting her in the rear right about now. This was something that happened frequently to her. Sherbet had caught on to what was going on and started to run in circles around Astrids legs, her ears sticking straight out in alert, her tail pulsing with light. Melody, on the other hand, was simply on cloud nine, singing a song still and dancing. Astrid wanted to take a page from Melody's book and not worry about being lost. She took a deep breath. After all, how hard could it be to buy a map in the next town - this path HAD to lead somewhere.

After fifteen minutes, Sherbet had stopped crying and they had set off down the path again, Sherbet making Astrid hold onto her tail bulb for safety. It wasn't long after they had started back up they had come to a fork in the road. Said remembered the email on her Pokégear said that she should meet the professor and her accomplices in Denturn City. She looked left and right, as most people do before taking a new path, and took the righthand path. The trees were skinner now, and they were more spaced out. She could see some pidgey playing in a puddle as they walked farther down the road. As the road widened, the trees became farther and farther apart, being replaced by large shrubs and thick round bushes.

A man soon appeared on the horizon and Sherbet started jabbing the air in his direction with her ear. As they got closer, she was able to get a better look at him. He was an average height human male. His shoulder length dirty blonde hair was brushed back at the bangs. He wore a green flannel button up with two front pockets, and a pair of cargo shorts, which also had many pockets. He was kneeling over a munchlax, who was devouring three berries at once. The mans left leg had a tattoo of a small round reuniclus wearing a brown bucket hat and holding a suit case. It's thumb was sticking out like a hitchhiker's. The man looked up at Astrid as she passed. His eyes immediately flashed to her ears, and his face twisted a curious expression before it smoothed into a warm smile. Astrid folded her ears back at once, giving him a smile and a nod. His munchlax didn't seem interested in anything other than what was on his pokeplate. Sherbet gave a greeting and Melody did a little ditty for munchlax.

The man chuckled at the happiny. "Dinner theater, how precious." He smiled at Melody and gave her a little wave. Melody twirled and struck a pose as if she knew she'd pleased her crowd. Astrid giggled at the Pokemon and waved to the man before she continued down the path, the sounds of munchlax feeding fading into the distance.

It took roughly thirty minutes for Astrid to reach Denturn City. It was one of Vestiria's smaller cities; It's only real attractions being a small Pokemon themed playground at the southern most entrance and the professors lab. Astrid looked up at the wailord jungle-gym and stunfisk swings. She smiled at a little boy who was pointing at her ears and tugging his mothers skirt. Astrid began walking away as fast as should, as to not draw anymore attention from the demanding children. Sherbet, however, wanted to go and jump on the snorlax trampoline, and cried when she wasn't able to.

The building Astrid was looking for was supposedly shaped like a pokéball; something that she wasn't used to. All of the architecture in Flora was made from the trees that made up the forest and natural things. Astrid has seen pictures of cement and brick before - and had even touched one in class when they passed one around - but she'd never been surrounded by so much before. The houses here were short and fat, and each looked very similar to the one next to it, like garden gnomes. Astrid and Sherbet didn't like this very much, Melody didn't seem to mind as per usual.

Soon, the group had come upon a Pokemart, and Astrid let out a loud sigh of relief. She thought she wouldn't find one until after her meeting with the professor. She picked up Melody and made sure Sherbet stayed close to her, and they crossed the street to enter the store. The automatic door slid open for them, and a wave of cold air smacked into them. - It was the air conditioning. She shivered for a moment before finally getting used to the inside of the cold store. She browsed for a moment looking at potions and other various items before going to the map section. Much, to her dismay, it was empty.

"Oh, you're looking for a map?" The clerk called to her over the counter. Astrid turned to him. It was a young man no older than 16. "Yeah, that lady just grabbed that last one, maybe you can catch her and look at it." His voice cracked slightly when he noticed her ears and then couldn't take his eyes off them. Astrid turned to leave as fast as she could. She wasn't got really uncomfortable when people stared at her ears.

She exited the store swiftly and began looking all over for the woman he was talking about. She only person she noticed was a person in dark clothing and a short messy fauxhawk. Astrid raced over to them, Sherbet struggling to keep pace, and was panting by the time she got to them. The woman heard her approaching and looked to see who was running at her. She wore black glasses and carried her pokéball in a thick bracelet that also had a large digital clock on it. Her grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans were matched with a pair of black basketball shoes. The woman raised an eye brow at Astrid, who was bent over grabbing her knees to regain her self. After a few brief hand motions while she caught her breath, the woman realized Astrid needed to see her map.

"Oh! The map! Yeah sure thing!" The woman handed over the item and Astrid bowed several times in thanks. As she opened the map, she saw that the professors lab was only four blocks west. She smiled and handed back the map. The woman must have noticed what she was looking at because she spoke just as Astrid turned to leave.

"You're going to the professors lab too?" Her voice was friendly and open. Astrid nodded and Sherbet made a sound to confirm. "That's where I'm headed as well. I'm supposed to be getting a Pokédex today." She gleamed brightly as she spoke about the Pokédex. Astrid could definitely understand the emotion. "I'm Toni, and this is Manny." She lifted her bracelet to eye level. Astrid smiled and shook her hand as they started walking together. Toni didn't seem to mind Astrid not talking, she was gladly tell her about how her and her charmander had been really excited to get the letter. Astrid remained as active in conversation as she could until the reached the professors lab. Both Astrid and Toni's jaws hit the ground.

The building was large and spherical. It was made entirely of glass that glittered like crystal in the sunlight. The doorway was a huge circular opening that looked very similar to the button of the front of a pokéball. Melody began to squirm uncontrollably in Astrid's arms, for she wanted to walk up the steps and examine the building herself. Sherbet was already at the top of the steps, about to walk into the building. Astrid shook her head and Toni laughed at the Azumarill. "She must think Zelkova will get HER the Pokédex!" Toni chortled and Astrid couldn't help but laugh. She set down the happiny and they set off up the steps together.

The inside was cool, like the Pokemart, but since it was transparent, the sun was still warming the back of Astrid's neck. Sherbet was bouncing in front of a pair of sliding glass doors that lead into the actual lab. As they approached, they slid open, starling Sherbet and sending her to hide behind Astrid's legs. Toni and her entered the giant oval shaped room. There were gadgets and gizmos all over the place, large machines that looked too complicated for Astrid to even fathom using. There was a small group in scattered places all over the room.

A woman sat cross-legged on the floor in the corner by a machine, she was in a green tank top and a pair of demon shorts. Her blonde hair was snatched back into a bandana and she was furiously sketching her purple skinned Bellossom in a long sketch pad. Not too far on the girls left was a gentleman leaning against a wall. He wore a long blue caped outfit, his black hair slicked back under a wide brimmed hat that matched his caped coat. Across the way was a man in a black leather jacket. He too had his black hair slicked back, but it was in more of a pompadour style. He wore a simple white t-shirt under his jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He stood tall next to his Bagon, who seemed to share the same demeanor as his trainer. To his left was another female, whom took Astrid by surprise. Much like herself, this girl was descended from ancient Pokemon. The girl had a single horn that formed on her forehead, it seemed to glitter in the daylight. Her hair was whipped delicately into loose pigtails that looked more and more like fire the farther down it went. Her was draped in a long and flowing robe that shimmered in a cream and orange. It must have been garb worn by her people. Astrid and this female took notice of each other at the same time, both seeming to share a mutual moment of understanding. The girl gave a smile as bright as her hair and waved at Astrid. The Labei blushed and bowed her head respectfully at the female Rapine.

Sherbet shifted impatiently next to Toni and started trying to fidget with her bracelet, trying to see what Manny looked like. Toni smiled popped the pokéball out of its holster. She pressed the middle button and the ball grew in her palm. She held out her palm and with a flash of light, a charmander took its place next to Sherbet. Sherbet danced to greet her new friend and the charmander let out a playful yawn. Astrid was clapping at the cute little introduction when a faint chiming noise came from behind her. She turned her head to look at who was approaching; Tony did the same. As they looked at the empty door way, they exchanged a look and shrugged at one another.

When they turned back forward, a tall woman was emerging from a door on the northern part of the room. At once, the others gathered near the center of the room. Astrid assumed that this was Professor Zelkova. Toni and her joined the group, and Astrid could better see the woman before them. She bore an armful of shiny devices, each a different color. She set them on the desk and turned to address the group.

"Greetings and salutations, everyone!" She spoke loudly and clearly, her voice was like running water in a stream. She had a warm appearance; her strawberry-blonde hair pulled up into a full bun that sat right on top of her head. Her floor length, white lab coat had several badges pinned to the lapel, and her dress matched her high heels - rose colored with lace accents. The woman continued her announcement. "How lovely it is to see all your bright faces! I remember the day I received my very own Pokédex, however, that was a long time ago, and we have since discovered a multitude of Pokemon species over the years." She let her eyes gloss over the room, smiling at each person individually before she went on. "I have summoned many of you from various reaches of the region to take up these devices and travel the world to explore, discover, and learn about not only Pokemon and this region, but also about who you are and your beliefs and values. Please go forth with an open mind, and an accepting heart, for these journeys aren't without peril and danger. I expect each one of you to take the utmost care while you are out in places you're not comfortable with or aren't familiar with. Having said that, I would like you each to also have a tremendous amount of fun and-" The professor was cut short by the sliding glass doors opening. The crowd turned to see what was going on. A man was running into the building full speed. Astrid recognized him as the boy who was feeding his munchlax on the side of the road earlier. When he came to a stop, his face was beet red and he was taking breaths like he was just running with the weight of his munchlax. The professor walked over to a water cooler and got the man a cup of water to help ease him into a calmer state. He chugged the water and good for air after he drank. "I-I'm so sorry that I'm late!" He exclaimed. "My munchlax decided to evolve on the way here. Have you ever tried to wake up a Snorlax after its evolved!?" He threw his arms in the air. "Impossible!"

The professor laughed at him and assured him that it was alright. She walked back to the front of the room and the man walked up next to Astrid. "Hey you!" He said giving her a soft nudge with his elbow. "Didn't know I'd see you here." He smiled at her and looked forward as the professor began calling names to get pokedex's.

"Liz." The blonde poke artist stepped forward, her Bellossom swaying behind her to its own tempo. "Toni." Toni smiled and walked up to get her Pokédex. Manny' a tail flame got brighter and warmer next to Astrid. "Scott." The man next to her with the snorlax walked up and grabbed his Pokédex and walk back. His was a warm shade of blue, almost exactly the color his munchlax was. "My name is Scott, but my friends call me 'Pockets'" he smiled at Astrid and waved his hand over all his pockets. She laughed and shook his hand. "Regino." The professor continued. The guy with the Bagon and pompadour walked up and got his Pokédex, which was a metallic red color. "Max." The man in the blue cape stepped up and received a blue Pokédex as well, but his was brighter - almost a sky blue. Astrid knew that the only two left were herself and the Rapine girl. "Colette." The Rapine girl with fairy hair walked up. The professor smiled widely at her and placed a Pokédex that looked like it was made of fire in the girls palm. The Pokédex shifted in different hues for orange, red and yellow as she moved it around in her hand. Astrid knew that she would be next, and her stomach started to growl loudly in nervousness. Pockets laughed at her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Astrid." The professor said her name like it was to a dear friend. Astrid stepped between the two men who had already gotten their dex's. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and it made her ears bend in anxiousness. As she neared the front of the room, the professors smiled grew brighter and brighter. "Hello! I believe that this is just the right style for you." Zelkova placed the Pokédex in Astrid's hand. It was thin and lighter than she'd expected. Her Pokédex was opalescent, something that Astrid found absolutely beautiful. It shimmered in colors of blue, purple, pink, and cream. She looked up to the professor and beamed with delight. The professor gave herself a smug pat on the back and giggled. Astrid returned to her spot next to Pockets and Tony as the professor began to speak again.

"Now, you all have your Pokédex, go off and be ambassadors for my lab, and help educate the future with your findings! Vestiria has many wonderful places to be explored, some still yet uncharted! Do what you believe to be right and do it wholeheartedly! With that I bid you farewell!" Professor Zelkova waved her arm out swiftly, and the entire wall behind her slid up, revealing a path out into the other half of the city. She bowed gracefully and exited the room, to return to her current works. The group stood for a moment talking and showing each other their new machines. Pockets was talking to the Rapine girl, and Toni turned to talk to the caped man. Liz, the sketch artist took a seat in the new opening and began to draw he new Pokédex. Regino turned to face Astrid. "So these are pretty cool, huh?" He lifted his red dex and tilted his head towards hers. She grinned and gave a nod while Sherbet tried furiously to get her hands on the device. "I think a few of us were gonna go grab lunch before we set out," Regino spoke again after a second. "You're more than welcome to join us if you'd like." Astrid looked at her Pokégear to check the time. It was only three p.m.

"Oh come on! I heard your stomach a minute ago." Pockets added before giving Regino a fist bump. Maybe they had known each other Astrid thought, but she just smiled and scratched the back of her head. Before she could confirm or deny, Pockets grab her hand in his own and started leading her through the new opening in the wall, Sherbet and Melody following. Regino let his Bagon climb onto his shoulder before catching up with them. Astrid waved at Toni, who sat down to talk to Liz. Toni waved good bye back with a smile ; Manny waving to Sherbet and Melody. Astrid hoped to bump into her again soon.

Sometime around three forty-five Regino, Pockets and Astrid arrived at a small outdoor cafe under a giant awning that resembled a leaf. A couple of the tables were already sat, but Regino nodded to the hostess and they walked right in. At a table near the back a man sat behind a menu. Regino sat next to him and Pockets took the seat across from Regino. Regino placed his Pokédex on the table and let Bagon hop down. Pockets seemed to debate whether or not to let Snorlax out of his pokéball, but decided that he most likely wouldn't fit under that awning. He put the Pokédex and pokéball on the table. Astrid sat herself next to Pockets, and across from the man who was reading the menu like it held all the answers.

"Sup dude. How've you been?" Regino said to the guy. Pockets kicked off his slip ons and stretched out to get comfortable. The boy behind the menu flashed a peace sign and lowered the food book. As his eyes met Astrid's, he sat up in an instant. Regino took notice of this and gave him a curious look. "You all good?" He asked the man. His eyes examined Astrid before he smiled at her and leaned forward slightly. "Not often you see Labei outside of their homes." The man spoke with a voice that took Astrid by surprise. It was rather soft for his facial features. His eyebrows are angular and his eyes were sharp. He had tanned skin like Regino and wore his ball cap backwards. "Sorry, I'm Vic." He reached across the table to shake her hand. Astrid gave a nervous smile and shook it. His grasp was firm and secure, but he didn't squeeze her hand too tightly - something she appreciated greatly. He talked a bit about how he once battled a Labei man from the Far East. Astrid could only imagine what the Labei who lived in the mountains were like. Did they have the same rituals and laws as her forest people? She listened to the boys chatter for a bit until the food came, in which they all were incredibly focused on food.

When they had finished eating, they debated on where to go. Regino said that he and Pockets were from the same city, so they had planned to travel together. Vic was on some business, but needed to travel one town over and agreed to go with them. Pockets extended the travel invitation to Astrid, who was more than willing to go, but Sherbet had jumped in to answer for her. The pink Azumarill screamed in absolute excitement - jumping in circles around Regino's Bagon, who simply stood there watching Sherbet bounce around him. Melody was napping in Astrid's arms, worn out from her day on the stage.

It was six o'clock when they got back on the road. Astrid never thought she'd be out on the road this late, but travel time was something new to her. She figured that they would camp at some point. The sky was a mixture of pinks and oranges as they walked down the path. Nincada's could be heard singing loudly in the woods that lined the dirt road. Regino and Vic took the lead, lost in a deep conversation about Pokemon typing and resistances; Pockets and Astrid trailing them. Pockets was talking to Astrid about how strange and beautiful Sherbet was - something Sherbet loved - and that typically Azumarill are blue in color. Astrid true to picture a blue Azumarill, but the thought was hard for her. The Azumarill of Flora forest are all pink, as are the Marill. They develop this hue in the womb due to the Labei berries the mothers eat, which are common on the shrubs that line the river that runs through the woods.

Pockets let his Snorlax out after a walking for an hour. Astrid was taken back by his large size; It was larger than the textbooks had even explained! Pockets smiled to him and gave its belly a hearty pat. "Not the munchlax you remember, huh?" He chuckled at Astrid, who was gaping at its massive size. Snorlax yawned and Pockets began walking hurriedly - Snorlax walking slowly after him. "If I don't keep him moving, he'll fall asleep again." Pockets sighed, while Vic and Regino laughed. Astrid smiled at him and kept walking with the group, she didn't want to be left behind.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity. The sky had grown dark - the night stars twinkling above them. It had grown a little colder now and Astrid was clutching her arms for warmth. Regino, observant as ever, handed her his leather jacket. Her eyes swam with gratitude as she tucked her arms into the sleeves. They were a little long, but they were warm and did their job. He chuckled at her, but was cut short by something. He face went cold and his eyes slid into narrow slits. Astrid looked over her shoulder and could make out a silhouette in the darkness. It stood against a tree, shaded from the moonlight. Pockets and Vic stopped short up ahead - pockets having to rub his Snorlax's stomach to keep it awake. Regino's Bagon began growling, and Regino took a step forward to block Astrid from view. She folded her ears back to appear more human from the front. Vic walked up and asked Regino a question under his breath. It broke Astrid's concentration and all she could make out was '-ockets been sighted this week.'

Astrid turned to look at Pockets, thinking Vic was speaking of him, but Regino speaking startled her into looking forward again. "Can I help you?" His voice was gruff, something that Astrid wasn't expecting from Regino. The person didn't say anything - just stood there. Watching. Regino moved his hand backwards, signaling for Astrid to leave. She backed away some and then turned when she was out of sight and behind Pockets Snorlax. Vic nodded for Pockets to keep close to Astrid.

Regino and Vic waited a long time in silence. They wanted to make sure that pockets and Astrid were a safe enough distance away before they lead the pursuer away. Vic was the first to speak when ten minutes had passed.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't think you know who you're dealing with." He pulled a pokéball from his belt, but Regino put his hand on his arm and shook his head. Bagon stepped forward, digging its feet into the ground, kicking up dust and preparing for a fight. The silhouette sprung from the tree, clearly happy to see some action happening. Regino stepped forward his t-shirt reflecting the moonlight back onto his face. He wore a wide grin, ready to show this follower what Bagon was made of. The person took a step forward into the light, and Vic made a disgusted noise.

The man wore a sleek black uniform - fitted with a large 'R' across his chest. He was fair skinned and his hair was slick black, it looked wet almost, and he had eyes to match a Sharpedo. "So I guess I won't get the chance to hang out with your lady friend, will I?" The Team Rocket grunt had a voice just a sleazy as greasy hair. "What a shame," He tsk'd at Regino. "She was mighty pretty, and I can bet my boss would love to have a Labei girl like that at his disposal." Regino made a hissing sound at the last word and clutched his fists. Vic spat in the grunts direction. The grunt bore a smug smile and let a pokéball roll onto the dirt. It opened with a pop and a Golbat came out. Regino frowned at the Team Rocket grunt, and Vic placed a hand on Regino's shoulder. "Be careful." He said as Regino nodded. Bagon had had enough waiting and jumped at the Golbat with a headbutt. The Golbat dodged it and took to the air, flapping wildly in all directions. Bagon was only infuriated by the miss, and tried once more; only to be unsuccessful again. As Bagon was straightens out its body, the Rocket grunt threw his hand up and the Golbat flew at Bagon full force. It clipped the Bagon with its wing twice and swooped down to bite it. Bagon, stunned from being hit, spun around trying to catch its footing. Golbat landed on the Bagons back and Regino slammed his foot down in anger. The Golbat took a bite at Bagon, but Bagons head plate was too hard for it to bite through. Vic thrust a fist in the air for the unsuccessful attack. The Rocket grunt made a face of disdain and ordered the Golbat to do better. Golbat made a sound that sounded as if it were used to this kind of order, and began flapping more wildly, trying its best to please the grunt. It took aim at its opponent and dove. Regino looked to Bagon and nodded. Bagon planted its feet and drew its head back. It opened its mouth and let out a ferocious dragon breath upon the Golbat - who was knocked out of the air by the blast. Regino and Vic both let out a cheer as the Golbat crashed to the ground unconsciously, sending up a cloud of dirt and debris. Bagon hopped and let out a little roar of victory. It turned to Regino and started running back to him, Regino clapping for his friend, when Vic let out a yell of rejection. Bagon was suddenly blindsided by a Raticate; knocked into a near by tree. Bagon stood up

"That's not fair! You can't attack after the battle ends!" Regino was livid.

"What do you know of fair little boy?!" The Rocket grunt broke out into a bellowing laughter.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Regino yelled back.

"Winning! And now I'm about to take that Bagon. Maybe it will finally get strong." The rocket grunt laughed as he motioned for the Raticate to turn on Regino. Regino and Vic both took a step forward at the same time - Vic making his pokéball expand, ready to show this grunt the business. He wrenched his arm back and was about to throw the ball when a flash of pink zoomed passed him, smashing into the Raticate. The rat Pokemon rolled over itself a couple of times before getting crashed into with a Play Rough. The Rocket grunt took a step back as his Pokemon doubled over and returned to its pokéball.

"I think it's time you left."


	3. Chapter 3 : Pulse of the Ancient

Regino ran to his Bagon as fast as he could, Vic's head snapped around to see who was behind him. His eyes widening at the sight. She stood tall and fierce; her green eyes glowing under the moon - two fluorescent emerald gems. The breeze took her hair, tousling it in waves of cream and silver. The night sky making her astral color hair shine as she stepped around Vic. Astrid moved with more grace now than she typically did, each step placed with a purpose - with strength. Vic's eyes moved with her, Pockets walking up to his side and looked at him, not saying a word. The Labei glided to Regino's side and held out her hand, palm down; not taking her eyes off of the team rocket grunt. With a surge of green light from her fingertips, the dust in the air around her seemed almost luminous. The fly away hairs around her head stopped blowing in the wind, and a thin ray shot from her middle finger straight into Bagons chest. Regino gasped for a second, his hands shaking fearfully around Bagon, unsure of what he'd just witnessed. Vic took a few steps forward to stop her but Pockets grabbed his arm and shook his head silently. Vic gave him a troubled look and looked back at his other two partners. Bagon squirmed slightly in his trainers arms and then let out a peaceful yawn. Regino's sighed with relief and looked back to Astrid. Melody flying into full nurse mode, beginning to tend further to Bagons wounds.

"I will not stand for the thievery of another persons Pokemon." Her voice was soft french lace. Like wind chimes that rang sweet, it would melt the heart of even the most cruel king. Her powerful eyes were transfixed on the grunt, who was cursing her as he kept trying to grab his pokéball. "You haven't seen the last of me, freak!" The sleazy man was swinging his arms attempting to shoo back Sherbet, who was growling and standing her ground over his pokéball. The Azumarill drew back her tail and putted it to him like a game of mini golf. He bent over to pick it up and Sherbet shot him in the head with a water gun, soaking him through. He kicked up some dirt at her, but she shielded her face with her ears and then stuck her tongue out at him. He turned to run away into the darkness of the forest.

There was a long silence; Vic and Pockets stood watching the Happiny tend to Bagons head. Regino stared at Astrid, who was watching the man disappear into the shadows. Melody broke the silence by starting to hum. Everyone turned to look at the happiny with a suddenness. Bagon was stirring awake and Melody was trying to ease him awake with a tune. She patted her friends head and blew him a little kiss. Bagon blinked at her with fresh eyes, then hopped out of Regino's arms and gave Melody a lick on the cheek. Melody blushed, developing a new crush and turned to hide under Snorlax's belly. Regino looked back to Astrid as he rose from his knee. "W-what did you do to him?" His voice was shaken, as if he'd seen a ghost. Astrid turned her eyes on him, but they we softer now - warm blankets made of spring leaves. His posture relaxed a little after she spoke, but he jumped slightly, not used to hearing her speak. "As a Labei, I share the blood of a scared ancestral Pokemon." She kept her voice light and airy, "I can use a small handful of Pokemon moves, but," She looked down to Bagon who was still staring at Melody, "I'm not allowed to use them for battle; its against my laws. I don't think I broke any using Heal Pulse on him just now." She bent her legs to a squat and the Bagon waddled over to her. It stuck out its stubby arms and Astrid grabbed his hands and held them warmly in hers. Regino looked back to Pockets and Vic who were still standing about fifteen feet away. Vic was still distraught, his hat was at a slant on his head his arms limp at his sides. Pockets seemed to be amazed at the bunny duo. He let out a small squeaking sound through his gaping mouth and his eyes were swimming with questions. "We can talk on the way, I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Astrid spoke easily as she stood, brushing her bangs behind her ear.

Once they had all gotten back on trail with things, Pockets positively exploded with questions. "How in Vestiria can you do that? Are you like a magical girl? What do you mean 'Sacred Ancestral Pokemon'? Are your people the only ones who can use Pokemon moves? What moves do you know? Are you compatible with a mega stone? Why can't you fight with those moves?" The boy rattled them off without gaps for air. Astrid and Regino laughed with each other and Pockets looked at them in confusion. He soon started laughing at himself, but Vic seemed to be waiting for more answers. He didn't say much, he was taking in every word Astrid said; His gaze locked on the girls face. Astrid handed Regino his jacket back before giving a matronly giggle; like something a mother would to a child asking question she had no answer to.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how, but my village shaman says we're connected to Lopunny." Sherbet kicked a rock and began chasing it to play with. Melody had other ideas for the rock, thinking it to be smoother than the one already in her pouch. She caught up and ditched the old rock, letting Sherbet kick that instead, and gathered up the new one, patting it like a baby and tucking it neatly in its new home. "No I'm not a magical girl. All of my people can perform Pokemon moves, but I hear some of them are very regional." Astrid kept her eyes on the stars as she spoke. "The only person in my village who knows fire and ground moves is the village shaman." Astrid kept pace with Pockets Snorlax, keeping her strides long and slow. Regino spoke next to her, Vic's eyes flashing to his friend. "And Labei aren't the only ones who can use Pokemon moves." Astrid remembered the Rapine girl from Professor Zelkovas lab; She had Rapidash blood in her veins, there was no doubt in Astrid's mind. Pockets struck a pose like a magical girl next to Vic, stopping the small caravan. "Astrid Astreya, protecting Pokemon by daytime, and demolishing evil by moonlight!" The whole group, including Snorlax, had burst into side splitting laughter. Pockets gave a wink and a kawaii kick of his leg.

Regino suggested they check the map since they had been on the road for a few hours and haven't seen any significant land marks. Astrid swung her bag off her arm and reached inside to grab the map. She then forgot that she left hers at home and let out a sigh of despair. Vic gave her a pat on the back and pointed farther down the road. "There is actually a really nice inn just up the path here. I stayed there a few years back when I first took my Pokemon on a journey." He smiled at her and started to walk ahead of the group, his hands tucked into his pockets. Regino picked up Bagon and Melody started to sulk, so he placed him back down by her side. Astrid and Sherbet took after Vic with Pockets and Snorlax; Regino guarding the rear in case another attacker decided to show up. He slipped his arms back into the sleeves of his jacket and pressed on.


End file.
